Big Brother
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: 100 brother fluffs, guys. We can do it! Rating this T, just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi!  
IS: We've started Sophmore Year of High School.  
Me: And so far, I'm enjoying it :)  
IS: Also, we have two important messages at the bottom. Don't skip them, or my hikari-chan will cry. I don't like it when she cries.  
Me: (The crazy, interwebz me is in a relationship with my Yami. In reality, I'm straight)

* * *

Yugi was terrified of storms. After all, he was only 6 years old.

He hated them with a passion. His older brother had left him and their grandfather, telling them to stay out of the rest of his life. And shortly after, their grandfather passed on.

Thunder cracked in the sky. Yugi whimpered, and ran to his room. Lightning lit up the sky, a huge crack of thunder folowing. Rain pounded on the windows. Yugi crawled under his bed. He bit his lower lip as tears fell down his face. Atem usually comforted him when storms happened. Now, Atem and his grandfather were gone. No one was there to comfort him. A knock was heard on the front door. Yugi didn't dare move. He was too afraid. He heard the door open, and shut. A sopping wet jacket his the floor, and footsteeps ran up the stairs. His brother's room door opened and closed.

'Atem? Is he really- No. He told grandpa and I to stay out of the rest of his life. He doesn't care about me anymore' Yugi thought. Thunder roared. Yugi whimpered again. He pulled his blanket off his bed, and wrapped himself in it. His brother's room door opened and closed again. Yugi pulled the blanket fully under the bed. His room door opened and closed.

"Yugi? You in here?"

Yugi knew that voice.

Atem's voice.

Tears welled in his eyes. Another crack of lightning and a roar of thunder revealed Yugi when he whimpered. Atem looked under the bed.

"Yugi..." he breathed. He crawled under his little brother's bed.

"Hi, Atem..." Yugi said in a quiet voice. Atem did his best to put his arms around Yugi.

"Are you alright? I know how you get during storms" Atem said softly. Yugi scooted near Atem. Atem planted a soft kiss on Yugi's forehead. Atem held Yugi closer when another crack of lightning was heard. Yugi whimpered again. "It's okay. Your big brother's here now" Atem said softly. Just that little sentence soothed Yugi's frenzied nerves and sent his heart soaring.

"...Thanks for coming, Atem" Yugi said in a small voice. Atem smiled.

"You're welcome, Yugi" Atem said, planting another kiss on Yugi's forehead. Another roar of thunder sent the tears down Yugi's cheeks.

"Don't cry. Big Brother's here" Atem soothed, rubbing circles into Yugi's back. "Big Brother will keep you safe" Atem cooed. He used one hand to put Yugi's blanket around himself. Yugi ended up falling asleep in Atem's arms. Atem smiled softly at his brother's sleeping form. He looked so cute, curled into a small ball, and clutching his shirt. Atem gently moved Yugi just a bit closer, and Yugi snuggled into him. Atem kept the soft smile on his face, and closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.

*Atem's Dream*

_"Huh? Where am I?" Atem asked, walking in darkness. He heard a cry of pain._

_Yugi's voice._

_"Yugi?! Yugi, where are you?!" Atem cried out, starting to run. Yugi gave another cry of pain. Atem hit an invisible wall. A light shone in front of him._

_Yugi was chained to a wall, and two people were whipping him._

_"Stop! Please!" Atem begged, beating on the invisble wall. He watched helplessly as his little brother was beaten to death. Tears fell down Atem's face. "YUGI!" he cried out._

*End Dream*

Atem's eyes opened wide. He looked in front of him, and saw Yugi still sleeping. He let out a sigh of relief. Atem kissed Yugi's forehead lightly. Yugi stirred and opened his bright, amethyst eyes. He looked at Atem.

"You're still here?" Yugi asked, shocked. He thought his brother would've left him.

"Of course. I don't want to leave you alone ever again." Atem said. 'Because of my dream' ATem mentally added. He crawled out from under the bed. Yugi followed him.

"I thought you'd be gone by now. I thought last night was just a dream" Yugi said, looking a the floor. Atem sighed, and looked at the floor himself.

*Flashback*

Atem slammed his room door. He went into his closet and got his suitcase. He opened it, and stuffed in his clothes. He put in the money he had been saving, and closed the suitcase. Yugi came in.

"Atem. Where you going? Can I come?" Yugi asked, his eyes shining. Atem turned around and glared at his younger brother.

"Get out!", he roared, "I'm done here! I don't ant to see you ever again!". Yugi's shining eyes quickly filled with tears. He ran off crying.

"Jii-chaaaaaan" he cried as he ran to their grandfather. Solomon held Yugi in a tight, but not too tight, hug.

"There, there Yugi" Solomon said softly. Yugi continued to sob into his grandfather. Atem came into the room with his suitcase. Solomon glared at him. "Atem. I want you to apologize to your younger brother right now" he ordered. Atem shook his head.

"No. I'm leaving this place. I'm done here. I don't want you or Yugi in the rest of my life. Goodbye and Good Riddance" Atem said, leaving. Yugi sobbed harder. Solomon closed his eyes.

"Oh Atem, my boy. What has happened to you?" Solomon said quietly as hecomforted Yugi.

*End Flashback*

Atem hugged Yugi. He had been so mean to him when he left.

"Yugi, I"m sorry that I was mean to you when I left. I...I didn't know what had come over me"

"It's okay, Atem" Yugi said.

"No, it's not, Yugi. I yelled at you, and I shouldn't have. I should've apologized right then and there, but I didn't" Atem said.. a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Big Brothers aren't suppose to cry" Yugi mentioned. Atem chuckled.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Atem said. Yugi just smiled. Atem chuckled even more.

* * *

Me: Okay! I got two annoucements for you guys!  
IS: Number 1!  
Me: I changed my name. Now, you may know me as Fallen Hikari  
IS: Number 2!  
Me: *takes deep breath* I can't say how much I love you all. Without all the support I get from you guys, I wouldn't be where I am today. I wouldn't type, and I would never know that I want to be an author. It's all thanks to you guys. Especially the ones that reveiw on all my stories, like Mana's Madness, Breana, Atemu Yami Sennen, YamiNoIcexIcuo, and all you others. I love you guys so much. I really do. Thank you guys for all of your support. You guys give me a reason to type stories. If it weren't for you guys, you wouldn't have stories like Unexpected Love, Game in Chains, I Will Protect You, Let's Switch Places, this story, and others. Thank you all so much. It's because of you that I've decovered that writing is my true passion. When I become a ture author someday, and people ask how I write such good stories, all I'll say is 'I had a bunch of support from all my friends', meaning all of you! VIRTUAL HUGS AND KISSES FROM FALLEN HIKARI!  
IS: We would love ideas for this story! One-Shots only, please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Love you, Mana's Madness! That idea is superkawaiicute!  
IS: Super cute cute?  
Me: -_- Yes.  
IS: o.O It makes no sense! Super Cute Cute.  
Me: Fine, it's Superchibikawaiidesumoe! *pukes rainbows*  
IS: Super Chibi Kawaii Desu Moe?  
Me: And, there's your LK quote for today, folks xD

* * *

Yugi walked home from school slower than he usually did. He had a crush on one of his classmates. Mesi Raina, to be exact. She had silky black hair, beautiful emerald eyes, and she was from Egypt, so her tanned skin complimented her every look.

'Atem just better not find out. I can't let it slip out.' Yugi thought. He finally feached home, and went in.

"You okay, Yugi? You usually take long to get home if something's on your mind" Atem said.

"I'm fine!" Yugi said quickly. Atem raised an eyebrow suspiciously

"Yugi. Are you hiding something from me?" Atem asked.

"No!" Yugi said quickly, again. Now Atem was even more suspicious. Yugi quickly left the room. Atem shook his head.

What was Yugi hiding from him?

*The next day*

ATem went to the school to pick up Yugi. He watched his brother and a girl walk side-by-side.

"Mesi-chan. D-Do you want me to c-carry your boooks for a while? We go the same way home" Atem heard Yugi say. The girl, Mesi, handed Yugi her books.

"Thanks, Yugi-kun! You're really swet" Mesi gushed. Yugi's cheeks went bright pink.

'Ah. He must like her' Atem thought. He laughed devilishly to himself. He had the perfect plan. He secretly followed Mesi and Yugi as they walked. Soon, it was where Yugi and Mesi parted. Yugi gave Mesi her books back.

"Thanks again, Yugi" Mesi said. She looked both ways, crossed the street, and went into her house. Yugi went into his house.

"Hello, Little Brother" ATem said with a smirk.

"Hi, Atem..." Yugi trailed off. 'What's he thinking?' Yugi thought.

"Yugi. Tell me something. Yesterday, It seemed you were hiding something from me. Was that something a girl, perhaps? A girl that you like?" ATem asked, his smirk growing wider, as Yugi's eyes widened.

"How did you find out!" Yugi bursted out.

"Easy. I went to the school to pick you up, and I decided to see how your walk home with the girl went" Atem said. Yugi's face turned red.

"Her name's Mesi!" Yugi said matter-of-factly. Atem laughed. Yugi's face turned even more red.

"I think it's cute that you like her" Atem said, once he regained his composure.

"Sh-Shut up" Yugi said, looking away.

"I'm being serious, Yugi. I can tell you not how to mess this up" Atem said.

"Atem..." Yugi said warningly.

"Come on, Yugi. I've got experience with this...trust me. Yami won't let me forget how I first tried asking him out..." Atem trailed off, his face becoming a bit red.

"Oh! I remember that! You-"

"That's enough, Yugi. We don't need to talk about that right now!" ATem interjected, his face becoming more red. Yugi giggled.

"But, it was funny!" Yugi laughed.

"It was not!" Atem argued.

"I'll think you'll find that it was" Yami said, coming in. That was the thing. Yugi and Atem had grown so used to Yami coming over, he usually just barged in and waited for the right moment to talk.

"For me, it was embarrassing..." Atem mumbled. Yami put him his arm around Atem's shoulders.

"Come on, now. That's in the past. And plus, I remember I took pity on you after that" Yami joked.

"Yami!" Atem exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" Yami laughed. The two turned towards Yugi.

"Now. We're going to tell you how to NOT screw this up. Remember these tips, and you won't make yourself look like an idiot, trying to ask her out" ATem explained.

"Like your brother" Yami laughed. Atem glared, and Yami laughed harder.

*A few hours later*

"...And, to end this lecture, here's the moral. Don't be you're brother" Yami finished.

"Yami..." Atem growled.

"Sorry, sorry" Yami said.

"But, on a serios note, Yugi, just follow our advide, okay?" Yami said. Yugi nodded. The three had eaten diner in the middle of the lecture, so they ate a quick dessert, and Yugi went upstaiirs to ready himself for bed.

"You know, Yami. I think I must punish you for laughing all thouse tmes" Atem said with a mischevious smirk. Yami returned the smirk.

"Where shall you punish me?" he asked, his eyes glimmering.

"I think my room would be the best" Atem said. Yami nodded.

*The next day*

'You can do this, Yugi. You can do this, Yugi' Yugi told himself mentally. He took a deep breath and went to Mesi's locker.

"Hi Yugi-kun" Mesi said with a bright smile.

"H-Hi, Mesi-chan" Yugi said.

"Is something wrong, Yugi?" Mesi asked.

"UM, Mesi. If you aren't, um, busy after school, do you, um, want to go to Burger World with me?" Yugi asked.

"I'd be delighted to, Yugi-kun! I'll just text my parents, okay?" Mesi said. Yugi nodded, and went to his locker.

*After School*

Yugi took a deep breath as he and Mesi walked to Burger World.

"M-Mesi-chan?" Yugi said.

"What is it, Yugi-kun?" Mesi asked.

"I, um, really like you, Mesi-chan. I mean, more than just a best friend" Yugi made sure to add.

"Y-Yugi-kun" Mesi said quietly.

"I..I guess I understand if you don't feel the same, I mean, I've gotten rejected a lot, so I'm kind of used to it" Yugi said with a shrug. Mesi hugged Yugi.

"Yugi-kun...I do feel the same way. I do" Mesi said.

"R-Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yes" Mesi said.

* * *

Me: Okay...that came out differently then what I had planned. Sorry there wasn't a lot of AtemxYugi fluff, but this was better in my head, and I had completely forgotten what it was the next day.  
IS: She couldn't think of anything else, folks. We're sorry.  
Me: I have also been watching someone play Phoenix Wright: Justice For All on Youtube. I have recently gotten into Phoenix Wright, because my brother recently got the DS game Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney used at GameStop.  
IS: And, she's happy, as well.  
Me: AH RECENTLY GOT PKMN RANGER GUARDIAN SIGNS! I am very happy about that, guys. I've been waiting ages to get that game!  
IS: And, before we made a new data, we checked out the old data still on it.  
Me: A girl named Blue Eyes. Who woulds thought the Blue Eyes White Dragon was a girl?  
IS: Okay. More suggestions, people!  
Me: We need more for this. Either PM us or reveiw your suggestion.  
IS: Also, a new story will be up in a few days.  
Me: Summary- Yugi wakes up in a dark alley, only remembering his name and how to tak (and walk, ect.) He's forgotten his friends, his boyfriend, and worst of all, his own brother.  
IS: We also have plans for a sequel, but we want to make this story 18-20 chapters.  
Me: We need names for the 4 people who took Yugi and basically wiped his memories.  
IS: One of the 4 is a girl who acts like von Karma's daughter in Phoenix Wright: Justice For All.


End file.
